


i fall apart (and i thought i was so smart)

by ThatCoolFriend



Series: The Family Adventures of Clark, Bruce, and Dick [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Based on the prompt 'Your Kids invented step-dad's day for me'





	i fall apart (and i thought i was so smart)

**Author's Note:**

> I was sooo excited to write this so I hope you enjoy!

The day started rather abruptly for Clark. It had taken months for Clark to get used to the constant noises of Wayne Manor and sometimes it still startled him.

 

"Father!" Clark heard Damian cry from outside of the door.

 

  
"Dad!" He double checks that he's covered as Dick pushes open the door. "Damian thinks that he's the best Robin. When we all know that it was me."  
  


 

Bruce sits up and sighs. "All of you had your equally sized pros and cons." Damian glares, first at Dick, then at Bruce.

 

"Clark. You've worked with all of the Robins. Who do you think is better? Me, or the Brat?"

 

"Dick, come on now, you  _know_ that he hates it when you call him that. Have you two eaten breakfast yet?"

 

"No!" Damian shouts, leaving the room.

 

"Go make him some... toast or something. Bruce grumbles at Dick, lying back down and smushing his face into the pillow.

 

"Don't worry about it Dick." Clark tells him,glancing at the clock. "I should have time to whip something up for you guys before I head into work."

 

"Did someone say that Clark is making French Toast?" Tim asks, popping his head into the room.

 

"Well, I guess I am now. Bruce do you have any request for me?"

 

"Sleep." Bruce replies raising his head for a second, before plopping it right back down again. Clark shook his head.

 

"Alright kids, who wants to help me make some French Toast for breakfast?" He called down the 'kids hall' as Bruce had fondly nicknamed it. Jason called back immediately,

 

"Only if you tell Dad to unground me."

 

"Jason, you  _died._ I don't think that I can get you off the hook for that one." He got a loud laugh in reply.

 

\---

 

Clark's day was normal. White had yelled at him for breaking a coffee mug, then gave him a puff piece about something called 'Art in the Park' which he would have to cover tomorrow. Then joked with Lois about Clark's 'superstrength', causing them to laugh, as if it were a joke.

 

He left early because Bruce had told him they were going to dinner.

 

\---

 

Upon arriving at dinner he was pleasantly surprised to see that all of the kids were there. He went over the list in his head,  _Dick, Tim, Damian, Cass, Jason, aaaand, that's it._ Yep, he had this parenting thing down pretty good. "The party didn't start without me, did it?" He joked as he took the empty seat next to Bruce at the head of the table, with Bruce on his right and Dick on his left. "Why am I at the head?" He whispered to Bruce.

 

"You'll see." Was his reply, then he smiled paying attention to some joke Jason was making. 

 

\---

 

Halfway through dinner Dick stood up shakily, which was so out of character for him Clark nearly called 911 right there and then. But the teen started  talking so Clark let it go.

 

"Clark. You're probably wondering what's going on right now. And I'll explain in a second. But for now, we'd just like to share some things with you. Tim?"

 

Tim stood up and cleared his throat as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Clark," He read, " You've been a brilliant role model for all of us, being Superman for one, but just being Clark too. You showed us all a little bit of how to be the glue. And we needed that, thanks." He handed Clark something wrapped in Superman wrapping paper. "Don't open that yet." He told him as he took a sticky note off that said 'FOR CLARK DON'T FORGET TIM!!!!'

 

Damian stood as Clark hugged Tim. "Kent-" He started, Cass elbowed him." Clark... you have been a sufficient-" Cass elbowed him again, "... excellent caregiver, and father-figure. I deeply appreciate your assistance wit my combat training." He as well approached and gave Clark a gift. He stuck out his hand for a shake but Clark pulled him into a hug too. "Yes, yes." He muttered pulling away.

 

"Clark listen," Cass starts, "Being the only girl sucks. But you're always willing to learn stuff to accommodate me. Remember when I was like 7 and I wanted hair like Princess Leia for picture day? You came over and attempted to make my hair look exactly like here, and you almost got it." Clark grinned. "I said almost." Anyway... that's my favorite memory of you. Because it shows that you love us all so much, I mean obviously me the most but, let's skip over that.So yeah... I love you too, even though you wouldn't let me and Kara throw that party at the Manor that one time Dad left." She hands him a box and winks as Jason stands.

 

"I'm not all that great with words, so I'm just gonna say that you're um, like, the best. And, I don't know where I'd be without you. Actually, I'd probably be grounded a lot longer so, yeah. Me and Dick, kinda went together on this last gift because we wanted it to be really special." He hugged Clark then disappeared with Bruce behind him.

 

"So I guess that I have until Jase says we're ready on that last gift to talk then.Clark, you've been helping Dad since forever, and I'd just like to say thanks for that, because I don't think that even Grandpa could have stopped him from killing me. Now, open the gifts in order, that means Tim's first."

 

Underneath the Superman wrapping paper is a picture of the kids with Clark on his last birthday. Damian's gotten him a new laptop, the home-screen is a picture of Clark laughing as a two year old Damian glares at him. Cass' gift is a t-shirt that he's not allowed to unfold until later. But Clark can see some writing at the top with each of the kid's thumbprints and names in the center.

 

"Okay, Jason is ready. Close your eyes, and turn around, slowly." Clark follows Dick's instructions. 

 

When he opens them he looks down. Bruce is there, on one knee, a small box in his hand. "Clark, I love you, my kids love you, so... will you make us all the happiest people in the world by marrying me and officially becoming the World's Best Step-Dad?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Phew, we were hoping you'd say that." Cass smiles, "You can unfold  that shirt now."

 

It says: **These Kids Have The Best Step-Dad Ever**. And suddenly the kids are all shouting "Happy Step-Dad's Day Clark!" And then, Bruce is kissing him, and he's more than just the happiest person on Earth, he's the happiest person from here to the remains of Krypton.


End file.
